Ik hou van jou
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Waarom? Kisa vraagt zich. Waarom doet hij nooit zeggen dat hij van haar houdt? En als hij dat doet, is ze boos? Betekent dat ook zinvol? Beoordeeld K voor Hiro's koppigheid.


Waarom? Kisa vraagt zich. Waarom doet hij nooit zeggen dat hij van haar houdt? En als hij dat doet, is ze boos? Betekent dat ook zinvol? Beoordeeld K voor Hiro's koppigheid.

* * *

Kisa was aan het einde van haar touw. Ze was meer dan aan het einde over haar touw. En oh - wat een korte touw het was!

Kisa werd verbitterd. Nooit! Hij zou nooit zeggen dat het aan haar!

"Hoe moeilijk is het om die drie kleine woorden zeggen ?!" Ze fumed. "Ik bedoel, ik snap het, ik weet dat hij gevoelens heeft voor mij, maar hij zegt het niet!"

Ze overwoog even gaan Tohru over advies, maar duwde die gedachte opzij bijna net zo snel als ze het zou toverde het. Hiro zou nemen dat de verkeerde manier en worden beledigd, niet dat hij haar dat ofwel zou vertellen.

Ze zuchtte. "Ik denk dat ik gewoon moet naar de bron van het probleem zichzelf. Hiro."

Kisa klopte op de Hiro's Hordeur. Zijn moeder beantwoord, grijnzend bij de van aanblik Hiro's liefde. Kisa was blij dat zij en Satsuki klikte zo goed."Is Hiro hier?" Ze vroeg Satsuki.

Kisa was toegestaan binnengaan. "Hij is bezig met broeden in zijn kamer boven. Maar ik krijg het gevoel dat hij zal stoppen zodra hij je ziet. "

Hiro's moeder grijnsde ondeugend als het jonge meisje ging de trap op met een blos op haar gezicht.

Het duurde een moment om haar moed verzamelen en klop. Direct, ze hoorde, "Mam, ik heb je al verteld, Ik ben niet van plan die er zijn! "

Ze grinnikte. "En wat als ik je vertelde dat ik ben niet je moeder?"

"Kisa?"

De deur werd opengegooid, het werpen Kisa over de vloer. Ze keek naar hem op. "Waarom doen jullie pijn mij?"

Hiro bloosde. "Het is niet zoals ik bedoeld om naar!" Hij verdedigde.

In plaats van te duwen, hoewel, pakte hij haar hand en trok haar omhoog. "Sorry," begon hij weer. Een ongemakkelijk moment voorbij voordat hij eraan toe, "Heeft u binnen wilt komen?"

Kisa knikte toen hij de deur opende voor haar.

Zijn kamer was Precies wat de Meeste mensen verwachten the kamer van een tiener jongen te zijn. Het werd geschilderd zwart en bloedrode met posters langs de muren en het plafond. De meesten van hen waren van rock bands en animes- animes het Kisa had hem gedwongen om naar te kijken, eindigend met hem aardig vinden hen hijzelf.

Hiro liep en zat op zijn bed. Hij klopte zachtjes de plek naast hem in een open uitnodiging. Ze grijnsde en nam haar plaats.

"Dus, uh ..." stotterde de normaal gladde praten sofist jongen, "Je wilde me om te praten over iets?"

Kisa knikte gretig. "Ja. Ik eh ... was gewoon benieuwd ... waarom."

Hiro fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Waarom wat?"

Kisa gromde, net als de dierenriem dier she vroeger was. "Waarom je nooit zeggen het?!"

Ondanks wat ze hoopte, verwarring vertroebeld Zijn Gezicht. Als er iets, zijn frons verdiept. "Ik zeg Nooit wat?"

Kisa kreunde. "Weet je, het ding ..."

Hiro net staarde haar. "Dit ding is belangrijk voor je?" Vroeg hij langzaam.

"Ja!" Ze huilde wanhopig. Ze voelde een traan op haar gezicht, maar negeerde het, in de hoop dat hij zou hetzelfde doen.

Hij deed het niet. Hij grinnikte zachtjes. "Je moet echt jezelf opwinden over dit ding, hè?"

Niet in staat gewoon nog niet spreken, knikte ze.

Hij veegde een stukje haar dat viel in haar gezicht weg met de beweging van de pols. Hij haatte het toen ze dit deed! Maar hij had net om het te zeggen; hij kreeg vrij goed in de vaststelling van dingen die hij verpest. Oke, hij was fantastisch in.

Kisa eindelijk haar stem. "Ik wil h-hoor je S-zeggen. S-zeggen dat je l-lo-ve me."

Hij staarde naar de snikkende meisje. "Dat is wat heeft je zo opgewonden? Dat? '

Kisa fronste haar zelf. "I'm niet enthousiast! Ik ben gewoon een beetje boos."

Hiro grijnsde. "Ja, dat is je normale look. Je zou het moeten houden."

Ze lachte door haar tranen, haar ogen rolt en het raken van zijn borst. "Kom op, zeg het gewoon!"

Het zou nooit gemakkelijk voor hem om niets toe te geven aan haar, of zichzelf. Wat Akito aan hem gedaan had (aangevallen Kisa) had een stuk van hem genomen.

Hij glimlachte. Maar dat betekende niet dat zijn wederzijdse liefde met Kisa het niet weer kon vinden.

"Hiro, waarom ben je glimlachen?" Hij flauwtjes hoord Kisa.

"Ach, je wilt dat ik lo-ve u?" Hiro grijnsde. Hij zijn arm om haar middel en trok haar dicht bij hem. Hij kuste haar neus schertsend voordat verbergt zijn gezicht in haar nek.

Ze hijgde, haar ogen rolt. "Dat is niet wat ik bedoelde!"


End file.
